


Wenn die Jägerin zweimal klopft...

by Velence



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Episode: s04e13 Salvage, Episode: s04e15 Orpheus, F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-22
Updated: 2005-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilah Morgan hat die Beastattacke schwer verletzt überlebt und ist inzwischen wieder fit. Unerwarteter Besuch in Form von Faith klopft an ihre Tür...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wenn die Jägerin zweimal klopft...

„Setz dich doch zu mir“, sagte sie mit einem Lächeln und deutete mit einer Handbewegung auf den Platz auf der Coach neben sich. Lilah starrte sie immer noch ungläubig und zugleich verärgert an. Sie schloss die Tür, da ihr Besucher offensichtlich keine Absicht hatte, sobald wieder zu gehen. Faith grinste zufrieden, als die Brünette die Wohnungstür schloss. Ihre Gastgeberin näherte sich ihr, weigerte sich aber, sich hinzusetzen. Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Arme sah sie auf sie herunter. Genau die richtige Position für eine Frau wie Lilah, überlegen von oben auf andere hinuntersehend. Doch bei der Jägerin würde sie damit nichts bewirken können, sie hatte keinen Respekt, vor niemandem.  
Faith hatte jeden von Lilahs Schritten genau verfolgt. Sie versuchte, ihre vorderen Fußballen nicht gänzlich aufzusetzen, balancierte ihr Gewicht elegant aus. Vielleicht eine Blase an der Fußsohle. Die Anwältin bemerkte ihren Blick auf ihre betrumpften Beine, sagte jedoch nichts.  
„Neue Schuhe?“, fragte Faith, um das Gespräch mit einem nebensächlichen Thema zu beginnen und gleichzeitig Lilahs Nerven durch Langeweile zu spannen.  
„Ist das von Belang? Ich glaube kaum“, würgte sie die Frage im nüchternem Ton ab. „Also, was willst du?“ Sie tippte mit dem Zeigefinger der rechten Hand auf ihren Oberarm und brachte sich in eine abwartende Haltung.  
Ihre brandneuen High Heels standen im Schlafzimmer. Sie war froh, dass sie die Schuhe endlich hatte abstreifen können. Eigentlich wollte sie ihre geschwundenen Füße pflegen und sich von dem stressig, entnervenden Arbeitstag erholen, als Faith an der Tür geklopft hatte. Wesley konnte es nicht sein, da war sie sich hundertprozentig sicher und sonst wusste sie niemanden, der sie privat besuchen würde. Traurig eigentlich, wenn man darüber nachdachte, aber das tat sie nie. Denn das tut nicht gut. Nie.  
„Wie wäre es, wenn du dich zu mir setzt?“, fragte Faith erneut. Sie zeigte auf die Flasche Wein, die sie mitgebracht hatte. „Zwei Gläser wären gut, dann können wir uns in Ruhe unterhalten. Ich dachte mir, du bevorzugst Rosé. Ich mag Wein nicht sonderlich, aber seit ich draußen bin, hatte ich noch nicht die Gelegenheit, zu trinken. Vielleicht kann ich mich irgendwann noch an den Geschmack gewöhnen und ihn lieben lernen.“ Die Schwarzhaarige lächelte immer noch, denn Lilah hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, was sie zu ihr getrieben hatte und sie wollte es dabei auch noch eine Weile belassen.  
Entnervt verzog Lilah die Mundwinkel. Schließlich gab sie auf, löste ihre verschränkten Arme und marschierte in die Küche. Faith machte es sich währenddessen auf der Coach gemütlich. Sie legte ihre Jeansjacke über die Lehne des Sessels. Dann ließ sie ihre Turnschuhe auf den Boden gleiten und zog ihre Beine hoch. Sie streckte sich einmal, wobei einige Knochen leise knacken.  
Lilah hatte intelligenterweise neben den Gläsern auch noch einen Korkenzieher mitgebracht. Sie setzte sich nicht auf den angebotenen Platz auf dem Sofa, sondern nahm auf dem zur Garnitur passenden Stuhl Platz.  
„Also, was führt dich zu mir?“, setzte die Anwältin abermals an, während ihr Gast mit dem Korken kämpfte. Mit einem ‚Pflopp’ öffnete sich der Rosé. Wären sie bei Faith, sie hätte zwei Pappbecher genommen. Eigentlich hatte Faith nie etwas Essbares in ihren Motelzimmer, das nicht mehr als ein Schlafplatz, aber kein Zuhause war. Ein Ort, der sie, die Außenseiterin, von allen isolierte und isolieren sollte. Sie gegen die anderen. Faith blickte auf, grinste und sah Lilah an, die sie während das Zeremoniell des Eingießens abschätzend beobachtet hatte. Ihre Unwissenheit und Faiths damit verbundene Dominanz ließen die Jägerin breiter lächeln. Sie überreichte Lilah das ihrige. „Lass uns anstoßen“, meinte sie extrem galant und hielt ihr Glas in die Höhe. „Auf eine interessante Nacht.“  
Sie ließen die Gläser klingen.  
„Auf eine interessante Nacht.“, echote Lilah, wobei sie leicht die linke Augenbraue hochzog und überlegte, was mit dem Toast gemeint war. Vielleicht war sie auf etwas Geschäftliches aus. Oder sie sollte im Auftrag von Angel Investigations ausgehorcht werden. Lilah, die Schwachstelle bei Wolfram & Hart. Wie dem auch sei, sie würde es herausfinden. Sie hätten Wesley schicken sollen, damit ich plaudere, dachte sie.  
Die schwarzhaarige Jägerin leerte ihr Glas mit schnellen Zügen, um sich sofort nachzufüllen. „Ich könnte etwas für dich tun. Seit ich aus dem Knast bin, bin ich, sagen wir, knapp bei Kasse. Und Wolfram & Hart suchen doch immer fähige Leute, eine Jägerin zu bekommen - die Chance kriegt man wohl kaum ein zweites Mal. Aber ich mache eine Ausnahme.“, erklärte sie spöttisch ihr Anliegen. Faith lehnte sich entspannt gegen die Kissen.  
Lilah, die ihren Wein in der Hand hielt, von dem sie kaum genippt hatte, versuchte immer noch, ihre Augen zu lesen, herauszufinden, was die kleine Schlampe von ihr wollte. Schon von ihrer ersten Zusammenarbeit wusste sie, wie unberechenbar diese durchgeknallte, energiegeladene Frau war. Sie hatte – natürlich hatte sie das! – ihr ein Angebot gemacht, sie aus dem Gefängnis freizukaufen, wenn sie wieder für die Kanzlei tätig sein wollte. Faith hatte abgelehnt, also musste ihr jetziges Angebot eine Falle sein. Aber wo lag der Hase im Pfeffer begraben? „Wir haben dir bereits eine recht treffliche Offerte gemacht, wenn du dich erinnerst. Der Rat der Wächter einschließlich Wesley haben dafür gesorgt, dass du auf freiem Fuß bist, deshalb verstehe ich nicht, was du willst. Du solltest im Hyperion sein, bei deinen dir ergebenen, vertrauensseligen Freunden“, erklärte Lilah sarkastisch.  
Faith kippte das nächste Glas zu schnell hinunter, was zur Folge hatte, dass sie laut aufstoßen musste. „’tschuldigung. Ich mag eigentlich keinen Wein. Nicht wirklich. Hast du noch was anderes?“, murmelte sie und stand auf, ohne die Antwort abzuwarten. Ziellos sah sie sich in der Wohnung um, die ihr so unpersönlich, durchgestylt vorkam, hier fehlte der Kleinkram, das Durcheinander, die Familienbilder. Fragend drehte sie sich zu ihrer unfreiwilligen Gastgeberin um. Diese deutete auf ein kleines Schränkchen. Faith klappte es auf und war erstaunt über die Anzahl der verschiedensten Flaschen. „Wow!“, brachte sie begeistert hervor. Sie griff eine beliebige und las das Etikett. „Das ist ja eine richtige, kleine Bar. Und fast alles noch unberührt.“  
„Ich bin nicht McDonald“, antwortete Lilah trocken.  
„Ach ja, Lindsey“, brummte Faith, mehr an dem Alkohol interessiert.  
Missmutig betrachtete Lilah die Jägerin. Das konnte wirklich eine lange Nacht werden. Sie seufzte laut. Die Frau war ein harter Brocken, aber sie war härter. Man musste die Zeugen vor Gericht nur richtig anpacken, die richtigen Fragen stellen, sie in die Enge treiben; mit Faith würde ihr das auch noch gelingen.  
„Erzähl mir endlich, warum du hier bist!“, meinte sie ungehalten, um die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu lenken. „Warum bist du nicht zu Wolfram & Hart gegangen? Während der ‚normalen’ Öffnungszeiten. Wieso musstest du mich persönlich belästigen? Um diese nachtschlafende Uhrzeit?“, überlegte sie laut. „Es ist etwas Persönliches! Nicht wahr? Ja, sonst hättest du an der Tür der Kanzlei geklopft! Also, was willst du von mir?“, schlussfolgerte Lilah mit scharfem Verstand. So musste es sein, doch sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, worum es der Schwarzhaarigen ging. Sie hatte sich nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen, nichts, was ihr Gewissen plagte – zumindest nicht bei ihr.  
„Ich werde es dir sagen.“, kommentierte Faith Lilahs Überlegungen gelassen und saß mit einem Schwung wieder auf dem Sofa. Sie hatte sich einen Vodka ausgesucht, den sie auf den Coachtisch abstellte.  
„Gut, gut, reden wir Klartext und nennen das Kind beim Namen....“ Sie klang ein wenig nervös, besser gesagt aufgeregt, aber das war nur flüchtig. Faith war die personifizierte Coolness, ob im Kampf oder mit ihren Freunden. „Komm her.“ Sie lockte sie mit dem Zeigefinger und bedeutete ihr, sich auf das andere Ende der Coach zu kommen. „Es ist sehr wichtig“, sagte sie bedeutungsvoll, „Komm her, bitte. Ich beiße nicht.“ Die Jägerin lachte über ihren eigenen Scherz. Mit einem kleinen, klitzekleinen Bitte konnte man viel erreichen. Ein Schritt auf jemanden zu, kann ganz plötzlich an Bedeutung gewinnen, ohne das man das je geplant hat. Nur eine minimale zuvorkommende, höfliche Geste. So wie bei Wesley.  
Mit einem Mal hatte sie so viele, unendlich viele Bilder und Situationen von ihm im Kopf. Genauso viele Emotionen tauchten dazu wie aus dem Nichts aus und erfüllten ihr Inneres. Eigentlich wollte Faith sich nicht davon einnehmen lassen, drückte alles zurück, doch sie konnte sich nicht wehren und sah für einen Moment verträumt aus, ehe sie sich zusammenriss. Die Anwältin hatte diesen Blick kurz wahrgenommen, ihn abgetan. Verwirrt schaute sie die Jägerin an. Ihre Neugierde war zu groß und da Faith scheinbar nichts sagen wollte, bevor sie ihre Forderung erfüllt hatte, erhob sie sich vom Stuhl und rutschte zu ihr auf die Coach. Die Schwarzhaarige hatte diesen leicht benommenen, dämlichen Gesichtsausdruck. Am Alkohol konnte es nicht liegen, dafür hatte sie zu wenig getrunken, aber vielleicht vertrug sie nicht mehr so viel, seit sie draußen war.  
„Näher“, wisperte Faith. Sie schmunzelte. Ihren Oberkörper beugte sie vor. „Noch näher!“ Lilah beugte sich ebenfalls zu ihr vor, da sie annahm, sie wolle es ihr ins Ohr flüstern. Die Jägerin langte mit einem Arm nach ihr, legte ihn fest um ihren Hals und zog sie grob zu sich. Sie berührte ihre Lippen, küsste sie auf den Mund, nur ein paar Sekunden, vielleicht nur Bruchteile davon, den Kopf eingeklammert mit ihren starken Oberarm. Lilah war im ersten Moment so überrumpelt, dass sie es geschehen ließ. Perplex nahm sie die wissenden Lippen auf, bevor sie Faith mit beiden Händen zurückstieß und ihre eine heftige schallende Ohrfeige verpasste. Die Jägerin wurde wie die Welle in der Brandung hart gegen den Klippen der Coach geworden.

 

**********************************************

Orientierungslos.  
Sie hatte die Augen noch nicht geöffnet, wusste, dass sie nicht in ihrem eigenen Bett lag. In fremden Schlafzimmern, fremden Betten wachte sie früh auf, kaum dass die Sonne den Horizont hinter sich gelassen hatte. Sie blinzelte vorsichtig gegen die Helligkeit, die durch die offenen Läden der Fenster in den Raum einbrach. Das Licht war ernüchternd. Mit einem Mal spürte sie das Gewicht des Tages auf ihren Schultern. Der Schlaf war wie weggewischt, längst verloren und die Realität traf sie wie ein Schlag. Ächzend erhob sich Faith von den Matratze, stützte sich mit den Ellebogen ab, um sich halbwegs umsehen zu können. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich schwer an.  
Schlaftrunken sah sie sich um, identifizierte das Zimmer, entdeckte die schlafende Lilah. Sie gähnte einmal herzlich. Schließlich setzte sie sich aufrecht hin und rieb sich ihren verschlafenen Äuglein. Ihre Hose lag neben dem Bett ausgestreckt, ihre Schuhe standen an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Sie hielt sich die Hand vors Gesicht und hauchte dagegen. Ihr Atem roch übel. Mit müden Knochen und leicht verkatertem Schädel erhob sich Faith, drückte sich mit der Hand von der Matratze hoch, bis sie stand. Sie streckte sich noch einmal genüsslich wie eine gelenkige Katze, ehe sie nach der Hose griff und hineinschlüpfte. Mit platschenden, nackten Füssen ging sie über Holzboden. Sie drehte sich zu Lilah um, die immer noch schlief, denn ihre eigenen Geräusche schienen ihr in dieser Stille unendlich laut.  
In der Küche bediente sie die Kaffeemaschine, nachdem sie etliche Schränke auf- und zugemacht hatte, um die Kaffeefilter zu finden. Aus Langeweile blätterte sie am Tisch sitzend in der alten Zeitung von gestern, während sie darauf wartete, dass das Wasser durchlief. Sie hob ihren Kopf, als sie Schritte hörte.  
Lilah stand vor ihr in der Küche. Sie hatte ihren Arm nach oben gestreckt und ihre Hand in den Nacken gelegt, während sie herzlich laut gähnte. „Du hast mich geweckt“, sagte sie. Die sonst so akkurate Anwältin machte am frühen Morgen einen so ganz anderen Eindruck, als man von ihr gewohnt war.  
Eine Entschuldigung kam Faith gar nicht in den Sinn. Sie antwortete nur mit einem knappen Ja. Ihre Augen musterten die Brünette von oben bis unten, während sie angestrengt überlegte, warum nichts zwischen ihnen passiert war. Dabei sah Lilah wirklich nicht schlecht aus. In ihrem seidenen, blasslila Nachthemd, das nicht sehr viel versteckte, hatte sie durchaus eine anziehenden Wirkung. Vielleicht geriet diese Frau beim eigenen Geschlecht nicht in Verzückung, mutmaßte Faith und erinnerte sich an die doch rechte deutliche Abfuhr am frühen Abend.  
Geräuschvoll meldete sich die Kaffeemaschine zu Wort. Lilah holte zwei Tassen aus einem der Schränke und füllte das frische Gebräu ab. Die eine reichte sie der Jägerin und setzte sich mit der anderen ihr gegenüber an den kleinen Küchentisch. „Gut geschlafen?“, fragte sie amüsiert über den Anblick, den Faith bot. Ihre dunklen Haare waren völlig zerwühlt und die Ringe unter den Augen sprachen eine klare Sprache. Unbewusst fasste die Jägerin ihre Mähne und versuchte sie zu bändigen. „Eine Dusche würde mir den Morgen versüßen.“  
„Du weißt ja wo das Bad ist. Ich habe noch eine Reservezahnbürste hinter dem linken Spiegel. Für Gäste.“  
„Aber ich bin nicht so ein Gast...“, meinte Faith herausfordernd. „Warum ist nichts gelaufen? Stehst du nicht auf mich?“, platzte sie überraschend heraus.  
„Hast du unsere Unterhaltung gestern vergessen? Du hast unsere Unterhaltung vergessen!“, stellte sie fest, als sie Faith gerunzelte Stirn sah. „Überleg mal. So viel hast du wirklich nicht getrunken. Wir saßen gestern gemeinsam....“

**********************************************

Die beiden Frauen saßen gemeinsam auf der Coach. „Was soll das?“ Die Jägerin fasste sich an die brennend warme Wange, die Lilah mit ihrer flachen Hand getroffen hatte. „Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen!“, spuckte die Anwältin zurück und wollte sich vom Sofa aufrappeln, doch Faith kam ihr zuvor, packte sie am Handgelenk und drückte sie zurück. „Lass mich gefälligst los, du Miststück!“, zeterte sie und wehrte sich rasend dagegen. „Hör auf! Zur Hölle, was willst du von mir? Was für eine kranke Show ziehst du hier ab? Sind das sie Waffen einer Jägerin, wenn sie es nicht mehr anders geht?“ Lilah fühlte sich verdammt an Wesley erinnert. So etwas Dummes konnte man bei ihr nicht anwenden, sie war kein Mann, niemand, der sich so einfach reinlegen lässt. Den man mit Sex irgendwie belangen konnte.  
Verdammte Psychobitch, ging der Anwältin durch den Kopf. Der Knast hat nichts gebracht. Sie war und ist eine Gefahr für ihre Umwelt. Völlig durchgeknallt.  
„Ja, komm schon. Mach nur so weiter. Je mehr du ich wehrt, desto schärfer machst du mich!“, schrie Faith gegen Lilahs Klagen, die sich immer noch unter dem griff der Jägerin gewaltig hin und her wand. „Kämpfen hat mich schon immer angemacht!“ Sie leckte sich langsam mit der Zunge über ihre gut durchbluteten Lippen und taxierte die andere Frau mit ihrem unbeugsamen Blick. Fest umklammert hielt sie Lilahs Handgelenke in die Höhe.  
Lilah wuchtete ihre Beine auf die Coach, mit einem kräftigen Kick trat sie der dunkelhaarigen Frau in den Magen, die schmerzverzerrt aufstöhnte und von ihr abließ. Sie krallte sich an der Lehne fest und drückte sich hoch. Fluchartig hatte sie die Coach hinter sich gelassen, wobei sie beinahe über Faith’ Jeansjacke am Boden gestolpert wäre. Panisch griff sie nach der erstbesten Waffe, die finden konnte: Eine Vase. Drohend hielt sie das schwere Ding in die Luft. „Komm nicht näher! Oder werfe dieses Ding nach dir!“  
Die Jägerin hatte sich inzwischen zusammengerissen, sich aufgerafft und lachte über Lilahs Drohung. Herausfordernd funkelte sie die Brünette an. „Weißt du, ich hätte jeden haben können. Ich habe mit Gunn geflirtet. Wir haben in etwa – wenn man es so sehen will – den gleichen Background, wir schwimmen auf einer Wellenlänge. Er ist cool, mit ihm kann man mit Sicherheit viel Spaß haben! Ich muss unbedingt noch mit ihm um die Häuser ziehen, vor allem – hey, ich bin in LA! – bevor ich nach Sunnyhell verschwinde.“ Sie hatte nicht vor, sie anzugreifen. Stattdessen genehmigte sie sich noch ein Glas Vodka.  
„Und dann ist das noch Connor.“ Sie lacht laut auf, während sie spielerisch eine Angriffsposition einnahm, um Lilah zu foppen. „Es ist interessant zu sehen, wie er auf eine Jägerin, sprich mich, reagiert. Wie der Vater so der Sohn, sage ich nur. Er sollte wohl besser ein Wort mit Xander wechseln, damit er weiß, worauf er sich bei mir einlässt. Leider fehlen Connor mindestens 200 Jahre, die Angel ihm ganz klar voraus hat. Sorry, aber er ist einfach ein dummes Balg. Wer weiß, vielleicht wird noch mal mehr aus ihm, bei dem Vater.... Ich verstehe nicht, was Cordy an ihm findet. Die Queen C, die kannte, hätte sich nicht mit so einem Teenie abgegeben. Es scheint, als hätte sie ihn unter der Fuchtel. Warum?“ Sie runzelte die Nase. „Klammert sie? Rache? An wem? Angel?“  
„Wovon zum Teufel sprichst du? Verschwinde aus meiner Wohnung! Verpiss dich endlich“, fluchte die Anwältin, immer noch in der drohenden Stellung, die langsam aber sicher unbequem wurde. Ihre Nerven waren aufs äußerste gespannt, während Faith sie offensichtlich mit der kleinen Rede weich klopfen wollte.  
„Ich denke nur laut“, fauchte die Jägerin zurück. „Also hör jetzt gefälligst zu, du willst doch wissen, was das alles mit dir zu tun hat!“  
„Du bist doch total durchgeknallt!“, schrie die Anwältin. „Mein Gott, und nach dem, was ich bisher gehört habe, dachte ich, du wärst ein Engel geworden. Und selbst deine Gefängnisakte liest sich schlecht, bei so wenig Verstößen. Du hast die Aktion gegen Angelus geplant, richtig koordiniert. Applaus! Bravo! Aber kaum ist sie an der frischen Luft und keiner ihrer Freunde hat sie mehr im Blick, tickt sie völlig aus!“, gab Lilah ihr jetzt ordentlich Kontra.  
„Du hast also davon gehört!“, sagte Faith jetzt verärgert, weil Lilah nicht bereit war, ihr zuzuhören. „Gelesen oder gehört! Pah! Dann weißt du nichts! Rein gar nichts, was in Angelus’, in Angels Schädel vor sich geht. Du hättest dabei sein sollen, es hätte dir bestimmt gefallen. Ein reinster Psychotrip, so eine Reise in seine Vergangenheit...“ Gierig spülte Faith ein Glas der klaren Flüssigkeit hinunter.  
Plötzlich hatte die Anwältin die Schnauze voll. Wenn Faith sich weiter so betrank, würde sie völlig die Kontrolle verlieren. Mit voller Wucht warf sie die Glasvase mit dem massiven Boden nach der Jägerin, die gerade mit dem Nachfüllen ihres Glases beschäftigt war und das Ding zu spät kommen sah.

**********************************************

„Oh Shit, ja!“, erinnerte sich Faith und berührte vorsichtig die Stelle, wo sie getroffen worden war. Die Wunde hatte eine blutige Kruste gebildet. Wenigstens etwas Positives hatte es: auch nach dem Gefängnisaufenthalt hatte sie ihre Trinkfestigkeit nicht eingebüßt, der größere Schmerz kam von der Wunde an ihrem Kopf!  
„Du bist ganz schön durchgedreht“, sagte Lilah in einem nachsichtigen, milden Ton.  
„Wirklich“, meinte Faith, „wenn du in Angels Kopf gewesen wärst – da kann man nur irre werden. Wir waren beide körperlos, haben ein paar Stationen seines Lebens beziehungsweise Unlebens passiert – oh Mann, ich habe wirklich gedacht, jetzt ist es vorbei, ein Rückblick auf sein Leben, kurz bevor er stirbt... Und ich mit ihm!“ Sie schüttelte aufgebracht den Kopf. „Angel hat gelitten, ich weiß nicht, wie er trotzdem so ein guter Vampir werden konnte. Am Ende hat sich Angel sprichwörtlich geteilt, in den guten und den bösen. Es war, als wäre sein Innerstes nach ausgekehrt, sein Licht und sein Schatten, die gegeneinander kämpften. Es ist ein Wunder, dass er so rechtschaffend, so nobel ist!“ In ihren Worten schwang deutliche Bewunderung mit, auch wenn sie das nie offen zugeben würde, aber sie schätzte Angel sehr hoch ein, spätestens seit sie in seinen Armen weinend kollabiert war und sie ihn gebeten hatte, sie zu töten und er ihr stattdessen eine zweite Chance gegeben hatte.  
„Ich weiß“, murmelte Lilah. „Solchen Typen wie Angel gibt es sonst nur im Fernsehen, ich glaube mittwochs irgendwann... Auf welchem Sender noch?“ In gewisser Weise respektierte sie den Vampir, fand ihn mehr als aufregend, auch wenn er eher ein Softie war und sie für Wolfram & Hart arbeitete. Job ist Job, zu dem auch die negativen Seiten gehörten. Die Anwältin seufzte leise. Beide Frauen hingen ihren Gedanken nach, während der Kaffee langsam seine Temperatur verlor und der Tag in Los Angeles erst richtig anbrach.

**********************************************

Das Glas fiel auf den Teppich und der Inhalt verteilte sich auf ihm. „Verflucht, hast du sie noch alle?“, fauchte Faith und hielt sich den Kopf. Grimmig funkelte die Jägerin sie an. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einer wütenden Fratze. „Das geschieht dir ganz recht“, kommentierte Lilah. „Und jetzt verschwinde endlich, du hast meine Nerven genug gereizt!“ Sie wies zur Tür.  
„Die Party hat doch gerade erst begonnen“, widersprach die Schwarzhaarige bitter. „Außerdem weißt du noch nicht, warum ich hier bin!“ Die Anwältin setzte sich auf den Stuhl und stützte ihr Gesicht mit der Hand ab. Sie stöhnte und sagte, ohne aufzusehen: „Dann sag es mir endlich!“ Sie glaubte nicht richtig zu hören, als Faith gut sagte. Sie sah hoch. Die Jägerin nahm Platz auf der Coach, Glas und Vase ignorierte sie.  
„Wegen ihm bin ich hier.“  
Sprich nicht in Rätseln, wollte Lilah sie gleich anfahren, nahm sich aber zusammen und wartete auf die Fortsetzung. „Ich musste wissen, um wen Wesley sich sorgt und ob sich seine Sorge überhaupt lohnt.“ Die Brünette starrte die Jägerin ungläubig an. „Wesley?“  
„Er hat mich im Gefängnis besucht. Niemand wusste es. Ich weiß nicht, was er wollte. Ich wurde in den Besucherraum geführt und sah nur noch seinen Rücken. Es war definitiv Wesley. Vielleicht hatte er Angst bekommen, vielleicht hatte er es sich einfach anders überlegt. Er fürchtete wohl die Auseinandersetzung mit mir. Dafür musste ich im Knast um so öfter über ihn nachdenken. Und über ihn reden. Verfickte Therapiestunden.“ Faith verdrehte die Augen. Sie hatte genug mit ihrem Inneren zu tun, sollten nicht noch andere darin herumwühlen. „Als ich draußen war, und AI auf meine Hilfe angewiesen waren – und die hatten sie wirklich bitter nötig!“ Sie grinste breit, versuchte damit zu überspielen und nicht allzu viel preiszugeben. „War Wesley sofort an meiner Seite und sich wie ein verdammter Wächter aufgeführt. Doch er war anders. Selbst seine Kondition. Er kämpft nicht schlecht, muss ich zugeben. Aber zurück zum Thema. Er ist ein anderer. Und auch ich habe mich auch verändert. Die alte ‚Sache’ zwischen uns war spätestens gegessen, als er mir mit five by five antwortete.“ Sie beobachtete Lilah, die ihr interessiert zugehört hatte und auf den Part wartete, in dem sie Erwähnung fand.  
„Er hat einen Touch angenommen, ich kann es nicht festhalten, aber es fühlt sich so an, als wären wir uns näher als zu jeder anderen Zeit.“ Der Anwältin schwante Böses. Gleich kam die Warnung, dass sie sich vom neuen Geliebten der Jägerin fernhalten sollte. Sie presste gebannt die Zunge zwischen den Zähnen zusammen. Faith verlängerte die Pause künstlich, goss sich noch ein Glas ein und trank. „Wes ist schwärzer, düsterer geworden. Ein Mann. Bad Boys are sexy, aren’t they?“ Ein wissendes Grinsen. „Ich denke, es ist deine Schuld, zumindest teilweise“, sagte die Schwarzhaarige, rutschte vorwärts und beugte sich mit ernstem Ausdruck zu ihr. Lilah spürte den heißen, riechenden Atem in ihrem Gesicht, war zugleich angewidert und neugierig. „Er ist gut so, wie er ist, also nimm dich zurück! Wenn du ihm auch nur ein Haar krümmst, bekommst du es mit mir zu tun. Was auch immer er für dich empfinden mag, oder du für ihn, du ziehst ihn nicht mit auf die dunkle Seite! Klar?“  
„Er wollte es so“, protestierte Lilah gespielt gelassen. „Sonst wäre er nicht immer wieder zu mir zurückgekehrt. Seine feinen Freunde haben ihm die Rücken gekehrt, ihn im Stich gelassen, ich habe ihm gegeben, was er wirklich gebraucht hat.“ Sie lehnte sich zurück und entwich dem alkoholisierten Atem.  
Plötzlich stand die Jägerin auf. Drohend blickte sie auf sie hinab. „Was findet er bloß an dir?“, fragte sie herablassend. Ihre Arme streckten sich nach ihr auf, legten sich um den Hals der anderen Frau, die panisch nach den Handgelenken der Jägerin griff. Faith stellte sich vor, wie ihre Hände ihr die Luft abwürgten und hässliche Quetschungen und Blutergüsse hinterlassen würden. Sie sah bereits das angsterfüllte Augenpaar vor, das irre Gezappel des Körper, die letzten Zuckungen, vielleicht noch ein paar letzte, geflehte Gnadenersuche, die ungehört verstummten.  
Faith ließ sie los. Sie hatte Macht über die Gewalt, nicht die Gewalt über sie.  
Sofort befühlte Lilah ihren zarten Hals.  
Ermattet ließ sich die Jägerin auf die Coach fallen. „Ich weiß nicht, was er an diese Schlampe findet“, seufzte sie abwesend. „Offensichtlich bin ich interessanter für ihn als eine gewisse, durchgeknallte Jägerin!“, gab Lilah Kontra. „Das ist doch der einzige Grund, warum du wirklich hier bist! Um deine Rivalin auszuschalten. Mich.“ Faith machte müde eine abwinkende Handbewegung. Der Vodka hatte inzwischen seine Wirkung getan. Sie wollte sich keinen Zentimeter mehr bewegen. Die Schwarzhaarige rieb sich die Augenlider und setzte zur Erwiderung an: „Das ich nicht lache! Wes interessiert mich nicht. Nicht so. Ich mag und respektiere ihn. Na ja.... ja, Respekt. Das ist wohl etwas, dass du nicht kennst, und dass ich erst lernen musste. Es fing mit Angel an und endete mit Wesley.“ Sie sah ihn an.  
Das hatte Lilah nicht erwartet. So ein Geständnis. Vielleicht hatte der Alkohol ihre Zunge gelockert. Ihr Gesicht legte offen, dass sie überlegte, und nicht recht wusste, was sie darauf antworten sollte, so schwiegen sie eine Weile. Lilah entspannte sich wieder und Faith sackte in den Polstern zusammen und legte den Kopf auf der Rückenlehne ab. Sie war fast am Eindösen, als die andere Frau zu sprechen begann: „Wir haben uns alle verändert.“ Sie erinnerte sich an die Zeit vor Wesley, mit ihm und nach ihm. Sie wollte ihn ausnutzen, doch er hat sich um sie gekümmert, gesorgt. Sie wollte sein Wissen aus ihm herausquetschen und es gegen seine Freunde verwenden. Er war nicht mehr als das sprichwörtliche Mittel zum Zweck und ist am Ende doch mehr geworden. Völlig unerwartet. Wesley hatte an ihr eine Seite herausgekitzelt, die sie selbst kaum zu kennen glaubte und vielleicht auch nicht kennen lernen wollte.  
Immer noch leicht nachdenklich richtete sich die Anwältin auf. „Du solltest jetzt gehen, Faith. Ich werde Wesley nichts antun.“ Die Jägerin grummelte etwas und kuschelte sich noch mehr in das Kissen. Sie hatte derweil die Augen geschlossen. „In Ordnung“, murmelte Lilah.

**********************************************

„Ja“, sagte Faith, die Ellenbogen auf den Küchentisch gestützt und den Kaffee mit beiden Händen haltend. „Ja, ich erinnere mich. Interessante Nacht.“ Sie sah auf die Uhr. „Ich werde bald aufbrechen, dann bin ich mittags in Sunnydale. Ich werde bereits sehnsüchtig erwartet, ohne mich sie die doch aufgeschmissen.“ Sie grinste ihr typisches Faith-Grinsen, erhob sich und machte sich auf den Weg in Bad.  
Nachdem auch Lilah sich für den Tag fertig gemach hatte, standen beide etwas unschlüssig in der Tür. Die Jägerin wollte entgültig LA verlassen, nachdem sie diese letzte Sache erledigt hatte. Sogar zufriedenstellend. Irgendwie glaubte sie ihr. Purer Instinkt und auf den müssen sich Jägerinnen ja bekanntlich verlassen und ihm vertrauen. Sie sah sie an. „Tja“, meinte Faith. „Das war’s dann.“ Für Umarmungen war sie nicht gerade zu haben, aber ein Handschlag war auch nicht geeignet. Sie wollte sich schon abwenden und sich mit einem einfachen Winken aus dem Staub machen, als Lilah sie am Arm festhielt. Sie kam auf die Jägerin zu, die schon die gefürchtete und verhasste Zärtlichkeit erwartete, aber stattdessen bekam sie ein paar Lippen, die sie leidenschaftlich küssen. Die Brünette lächelte kokett, als sie sich trennten. „Das wolltest du doch wirklich wissen, oder?“

 

Ende


End file.
